


Проводник

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, Внеконкурс, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Что с ним хочет сделать этот майор-гренадер Баранов, куда завести?Этого лучше не знать.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Союз Спасения: Внеконкурс





	Проводник

Дорога эта была нехорошая.  
  
Под ногами хлюпало болото, но Сергей шел за своим проводником, слепо, веруя.  
  
Висок разламывало пульсирующей болью, будто снаряд разрывался рядом с ним снова и снова.  
  
– Скажи мне, что с Мишей? Что с братом?  
  
Баранов оглянулся.  
  
– Я говорил уже вам, Сергей Иванович. Откуда мне знать? Я за вами бросился, оттащил к лесу.  
  
– Пока в наших стреляли.  
  
– Пока в наших стреляли, да. Хотите вернуться к ним?  
  
– Хочу.  
  
– Я не дам.  
  
И он пошел вперед, сердито печатая шаг. У него получалось печатать шаг по этой рыхлой зге, и Сергей потянулся за ним, как на привязи, потому что куда еще было ему идти?  
  
– Куда мы идем? На Фастов?  
  
– Дале.  
  
И ничего, кроме этого «дале», Сергей от него не получил.  
  
Перед глазами всё было мутно. Обрюзгшие деревья лезли под ноги, он шел по колее – что это была за колея? – спотыкаясь о вылезшие корни, скользя по смешанному с грязью снегу, и казалось, что только чудом эта топь не проглатывает его в свое вязкое нутро, чьей-то просьбе повинуется, не забирает.  
  
Туман стелился густо, высоко шел поверх голов, сливался с пасмурным небом. Будто шли они высоко в горах, в облаке.  
  
Баранов оглядывался на него, недовольный, с поджатой губой, как будто никогда не был ребенком, сразу исцела вырублен, а меж тем обида в нем сидела детская, – обида, то-то и оно.  
  
– Сергей.  
  
– Да, Сергей Иванович.  
  
И не знал, что тут спросить.  
  
Умер ли он? Да вроде мертвые от боли не стенут. Проклят ли? Так то заслуженно. Что с ним хочет сделать этот майор-гренадер Баранов, куда завести? Этого лучше не знать.  
  
– Не бойся, Сергей Иванович, выведу. Через огонь, через воду, через горы, через чащу проведу, по самой узенькой стежке, по широкому тракту, не брошу, не дам умереть от голода, не дам умереть совсем.  
  
«Не даст», – действительно понял тут Сергей, и с тоской, с мукой захотелось вдруг именно умереть. Но не даст, этот – не даст.  
  
Они шли и через поле, и через деревню, и через город, и везде было по-утреннему, по-зимнему безлюдно, по-военному пустынно и бесприютно. Почудилась как-то французская земля, польский городок, германские древние развалины, но Сергей не поверил, – несколько часов ведь они брели. Задумался: несколько часов – или несколько месяцев? Время шло, путаясь и запинаясь, как он в траве. В траве? Да ведь весна же!..  
  
Голова закружилась.  
  
– Что, рана, Серж?  
  
– А?  
  
– Что, рана, Сергей Иванович? Рана. Давайте передохнем.  
  
Сергей не спрашивал, долго ли им еще скитаться, сам понимал, что вечность. Таким, как он, суждена вечность – в наказание.  
  
В попавшемся столичном городе он зашел в библиотеку, чтобы найти там упоминания о своих товарищах, о семье, но не разобрал, что это был за язык. Они прошли город насквозь, но не в пространстве, а во времени: он осыпался за их спинами, как песок.  
  
Следом, из-за гряды, в которую Баранов втащил его почти волоком, дохнул на них океан. Вышагнули на кромку – и Сергей всё понял. Не могло быть такого, вот попросту – не могло.  
  
Нигде в мире нельзя было видеть так далеко за горизонт, видеть океан таким огромным, простирающимся почти бесконечно.  
  
На берегу, у самого края воды стоял корабль, и Сергей удивился себе, что сразу не догадался, что будет корабль – огромный, под стать океану. Удивился себе во второй раз, потому что должен был знать, кто его ждет там.  
  
Всего лишь те, кого он хотел видеть.  
  
Он пожимал руки и целовал руки, обнимал брата, который вцепился в него и не хотел отпускать, а сам искал глазами остальных, не находил и звал по именам, пока ему не ответили тревожным вскриком, и висок пронзило болью, а горло – острой тошнотой, но милосердная рука зачерпнула снега и прижала к его горячей голове, и, размежив слипшиеся веки, Сергей увидел лицо Матвея, разъеденное горечью и страхом.  
  
– Серж, ну что же ты. Не умирай, прошу.  
  
– Где Миша?  
  
– Они за нами, там, дальше. Ты не тревожься, лежи, только не умирай. Страшное, уж по-всякому, теперь позади.  
  
Сергей припомнил бой, как стреляли по его солдатам, потом нагое мертвое тело, и да – что бы ни было впереди, страшнее уж быть ничего не могло.  
  
– А где Баранов?  
  
– Кто?  
  
– Разжалованный майор. Гренадер Баранов.  
  
Матвей посмотрел на него так, что Сергей понял: нужно завязывать с вопросами, и пообещал себе перестать, как только получит ответ на этот.  
  
– Не знаю, о ком ты. Не было с нами никакого Баранова. Ни майора, ни гренадера, впрочем, насчет гренадера я не могу быть уверен. Кто это, Серж?  
  
Сергей посмотрел в серое небо, из которого комками валился снег. Сани медленно везли их на казнь мимо тех же полей, что они прошли маршем.  
  
– Приснился, должно быть. Дорогу мне показал.  
  
– Какую дорогу?  
  
– Я отведу тебя, Матюш. Сам отведу. Позже.


End file.
